In order sufficiently to silence its exhaust noise, a motorcycle driven by an engine having a large displacement must have a muffler with a large capacity. When engine displacements increased conventional, motorcycles have had to increase the volume of their mufflers. However because the exhaust system usually extends its tailpipe in the vicinity of the rear wheel axle of the motorcycle, access to the rear axle and rear wheel has been impeded, thereby rendering maintenance and repair much more difficult. With this in mind, some motorcycles are designed to have their tailpipe shortened so its trailing end terminates forwardly of the rear axle. Then the difficulty arises that the capacity of the tailpipe may become insufficient, and the desired silencing performance cannot be attained.
It is an object of this invention to provide an exhaust system with a suitably short tailpipe, and a suitably large muffling capacity.